Tutor
by Ruthibobs
Summary: Lena Dragonavir despairs when she's made to become a tutor. She hates kids! But then she finds out about the secret world surrounding their parents, and her life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so, this is just a starter. Don't learn too much here, just the basics.**

**Disclaimer - Basically, if I owned Primeval, do you really think I'd be writing FanFics? I'd be writing episodes or books.**

* * *

Leaning back, Helena kicked her heels against the legs of the chair in boredom. She was, yet again, in detention. She seemed to end up there every week, though she swore it was through no fault of her own.

"Helena," a voice sighed from the doorway. She glanced up to see her biology teacher, Mr. Bronston, standing there. "Back again? What are we going to do with you?"

"Forget you saw me and let me go?" she suggested. He laughed. "Nah, didn't think so. Ah well. I'm getting to know the school's Code of Conduct quite well from copying it out time after time," she joked.

"Not today, Helena," he interrupted. "Your Head of Year has decided that you need something to keep you occupied and out of mischief. We don't want you nearly blowing up the Science Block again because you were bored." She grinned at the memory. "Or painting the toilets red. For the fifth time. So you're going to become a Mentor and a tutor."

"What?" she gasped. "Are you joking?"

He raised one eyebrow. "I'm perfectly serious. Some of the reception children are struggling to read and write, and you will help them. As they progress onto maths, science and other subjects, you will also help them with these. Tutoring will take place on weekdays after school and at weekends. Breaks and lunchtimes will be spent in the lower playground, helping out, and you will also assist in extra-curricular activities in any way possible. In short, you're going to be spending an awful lot of time in the primary school."

Helena put her head in her hands and groaned. She _hated_ kids!

"If I promise to never do anything wrong again, will you cancel it?" she begged.

"The punishment remains until you leave the school in two years time."

"What if I leave early?" She was clutching at straws but didn't care.

"You know full well that if you leave now you'll never get your grades as no other school would accept you with your record. Or college. I'd just accept it if I were you. You've been given enough chances, but this time you went too far. Detention isn't enough when people could have been hurt."

"When do I start?"

"Right away. Follow me please."

Groaning, Helena stood and walked out of the classroom. As she did, she watched her life for the next year fly away. She'd heard about being a Mentor and knew that it took up all your spare time, only just leaving space for homework to be completed. That was, if she ever bothered to do her homework. Her hobbies always seemed to take precendence. Like kickboxing, or playing with Sid, her snake. No, this was going to be hell.

* * *

When she saw the kid she was going to be tutoring, she was surprised. He was short, with blond hair and bluey-green eyes. When he saw her, he smiled and she saw that one of his front teeth was missing. He looked so cute and innocent. Though she'd never admit it, he'd won a place in her heart right then.

"This is Edward Anderson," Mr. Bronston said, shutting the door behind them. "He and another boy in his class are having difficulties, so you will be helping them."

Suddenly, the door clicked open behind them and a woman slipped in. She had mid-length, curly, chestnut hair and dark brown eyes.

"Sorry about that," she said, smiling at them both. Helena couldn't help her eyes from straying to her stomach, where she was obviously pregnant. "Had to take a call. So, is this her?"

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Helena Dragonavir."

Helena glanced at the lady's hand and saw that she while she wearing no rings, she hadn't bothered to correct Mr. Bronston either.

"I'll leave you to get acquantied, seeing as you'll be spending a lot of time together," he said, then left.

"Well, Helena, it nice to meet you," the lady said, reaching out her hand.

"It's Lena actually," Helena replied, shaking it.

"Yes, he didn't really get my name right either. I'm Emily Merchant."

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think. And ConsCrit is always welcomed with open arms. Rx**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, because I was asked by one reviewer to please write some more and post it today, I have done. So Die Hard might have to wait till tomorrow, but oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The story hasn't fully started yet, the action should kick off in either the next chapter or the one after, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - CBA doing one, you should all know it anyway.**

_

* * *

"It's Lena actually," Helena replied, shaking it._

_"Yes, he didn't really get my name right either. I'm Emily Merchant."_

"Cool," Lena said, sauntering over to a table and perching on the edge. "Soo."

"Aren't you a little young to be a tutor?" Emily asked, looking at her.

"I'm eighteen," Lena said defencesively. "It's not my fault I look younger."

"Sorry," Emily apologised, glancing at Edward. "I hope he's OK with you. He can be difficult, though the other boy you'll be working with isn't."

"Cool," Lena repeated. "When do I have to start?"

"Right now if you want."

"Whatever." Standing up, she glanced down at the kid. "Ready?" Her tone softened when she spoke to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

A phone rang, echoing round the room loudly. Pulling it out of her bag, Emily answered it.

"Hello?" She listened before saying "On my way" and closing the phone.

"I've got to go. Emergency. Will you be OK until I get back?"

"Sure thing."

"In future, you can come to the house, you're only at school for today."

"Cool."

"Right, well, I'll see you later. Now be a good boy," she told Edward.

Once she'd left, Edward's face crumpled and he burst into noisy tears.

"Ah hell," Lena groaned, her worst fears realised. He was a crier.

* * *

Two hours later, she'd managed to calm Edward down and was helping him with his reading. He really did need a tutor. When he'd picked up the book, he couldn't even hold it the right was up or read the title.

Lena felt a prickling feeling down her spine, like she was being watched. Looking up, she saw a man standing in the doorway. His face was expressionless as he watched them.

"Lena, right?" he asked in an Irish accent. Lena smiled slightly. She loved Irish accents more than any other.

"Yeah. Are you Edward's dad? Mr. Anderson?"

"Call me Matt, Mr. Anderson makes me feel old." She grinned at this, but figured that he looked like he was in his thirties, make that nearly fourty, so he was kinda old. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard him read that well," he commented, entering the room fully. "You're good. How did he behave?"

"Cried a bit when his mum left, but he's fine now," she replied, shutting the book. "Oh, and he didn't want to read at first."

Matt laughed. "Definitely takes after me for that," he muttered, making her smirk. "Emily told me to give you the address for next time. Actually, when _is_ next time?"

"Tomorrow, though I'm not sure whether I have to come to you or the other boy tomorrow."

"They'll be together, so it doesn't really matter. Only reason Rob wasn't here today was because he was visiting family. Come to ours." Fishing in one of the pockets of his leather jacket, he pulled out a small sheet of paper with some writing on. "One OK for you?" When she'd nodded, he held out his hand to Edward. "Come on, then. Let's get you home."

Edward smiled at her one last time before leaving with his dad. Watching them go, Lena got the feeling that this guy wasn't normal. She wasn't sure what, but there was something strange going on with him. Like, why had he lied about the other boy visiting family? And the way that he didn't seem to know when or where she was meant to be going, but she knew Mr. Bronston would have already told them that it was every weekend. She decided that when she went round, she was going to have to keep an eye on him. She loved detective stories, and was excited at the thought of being in one of her very own.

Whilst thinking this though, she never left any thought to how it could affect her safety. Or even her life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading it, please review. I can only get better, and I would love to know what you think. If you have an idea for what you would like to happen, please let me know! Rx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy, then kinda got caught up in another story. I figured I had to post this now, though, or else I'd have to be changing some of the timings in it :P I'm not that pleased with this chapter, but next chapter should hopefully be better. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers also :)**

* * *

"Mum, I'm home!" Lena shouted, dumping her bag in the hallway and running through to the kitchen. Perching on the edge of a chair, she grabbed an orange and grinned at her mother, who had her hands in a bowl and flour up to her elbows.

"How was your day?" she asked her daughter, smiling lovingly as Lena rolled her eyes and groaned.

"They've made me a tutor and mentor," she moaned, waving her hands around. "It's well not fair!"

"I suppose that's taken you out of detention, though," her mother asked, going to the sink and washing her hands.

"Yeah, but this is worse. I mean, it takes up Saturday's _and _Sunday's, so I have no free time now. And I have to deal with little kids." Her mother smiled, remembering Lena with her little cousin.

"Every cloud has a silver lining," she said, sitting opposite her. Lena rolled her eyes again. Her mother loved sayings, and was forever sprouting them.

"Yes, Mam," she laughed. "Well, at least one of the kids is nice. I met him today. He's five, called Edward and looks like an angel, what with just how innocent he looks. You know Johnny Wilkinson's hair from the match last week? Well, his hair is that length, and blond. All he needs is a halo and to be able to survive without his mother and he'd be perfect."

It was her mother's time to laugh now. "You'll make a good mother, cariad."

"Yeah, whatever," Lena said, rolling her eyes.

"And why were you noticing Wilkinson's hair, might I ask?"

"Mother, I am English," she replied, grinning.

Her mother snorted. "You must be the only person to say that in a Welsh accent."

"Why of course!" Lena said, pretending to be shocked. "It must be said like that. And you can deny it however much you want, but he does look kinda dishy with his hair like that."

"He can look as dishy as he likes, we're still the better team," her mother declared. Lena quickly interrupted before she started singing the national anthem. In Welsh.

"Look, Mum, I'm going out tonight, so I need to go get ready. I'll see you soon." Sliding off her chair, she kissed her mother's cheek and started to head out of the room.

"Your father won't be happy," her mother sighed, staring at her hands. Lena ground to a halt, gritting her teeth.

"That plentyn gordderch can please himself!" she snapped. "I don't give a damn what he thinks!"

"Please, don't call him that," her mother pleaded, but Lena ignored her and stormed upstairs, slamming the door shut behind her. Resting her head on the table, her mother closed her eyes and sighed. "Dus achub fi rhag ferched trafferthus," she prayed, hoping that her husband would arrive home after she had left.

* * *

Putting her mascara away, Lena stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. The make-up had done its job, making her eyes and mouth look bigger, and her dark brown hair fell in straight layers down the sides of her face.

Hearing the front door open and close, she sighed. The last thing she wanted was to get in a fight with her father, but she knew that she had no choice. He disapproved of her going out and she didn't give a damn what he thought, hence all the arguments.

Pulling on her heels, she stood and flicked her hair back over one shoulder before leaving the room, taking care to lock it behind her. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she tried to sneak past the living room to the front door, but it was no use.

"Helena."

_'Go die,'_ she thought, glaring hatefully at the man sat in the high-backed armchair.

"Vin aici," he said, raising an eyebrow at her attire. It was April, the start of the warmer weather, and she was wearing a halter-neck top with Daisy Duke length shorts.

"Şurub tu," she replied scornfully, speaking his native Romanian as easily as she could Welsh and English. "I'm going out, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I could lock you in bedroom," he said. Even though he'd lived in England for nearly thirty years, he'd never bothered to learn the language properly and still only spoke pigeon English.

"I'm eighteen, Tată!" she cried, furious. "I am legally an adult and as such you can do no such thing. Now, I'm going out for the night. I don't know what time I'll be back at, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"If you leave now, you no come back. Understand?"

"Fine." Turning to her mother, she smiled at her sadly. "I'll call you tomorrow, Mum. Night." Shooting one last glare at her father, she left the building.

* * *

A few hours later, and she was well on her way to being drunk. She was determined to do tonight everything her father hated about her generation – get pissed and picked up. In that order. The first was easy enough, and she was spoilt for choice with the second. She'd got invited to join a group of youngish fit men early on and had quickly accepted. They'd bought her drink after drink, and most of them were busy fighting over who was going to try and take her home. She wasn't helping, spending her time flirting outrageously with all of them, including the guy wearing a wedding ring. He was playing pool with the only other one to not pay her too much attention, and she watched him carefully as he bent down for his next shot. _'Nice arse,'_ she thought, smirking.

"I wouldn't pay too close attention to him, if I were you," one of them told her, leaning on the table next to her. "He's devoted to his missus and has been since he first met her. The other one's engaged as well, and she'd kill you if you tried getting off with him. Very good at kick-boxing." He grimaced. "Nearly broke my arm last week." Lena laughed at this, grinning at him. "So Lena, you're wasting your time. What a hot girl like you needs to focus on is a man who's free and willing."

She smirked. "And I'm guessing that guy's you, right, Tom?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." Shaking her head, she stood up. She wasn't interested in big-headed idiots like him. She decided to forget her earlier plan, as all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

"I think you drank too much," said a voice from above her, and she opened her eyes to see Connor (the other pool player) looking down at her, smiling friendlily.

"What happened?" She looked round, noting that most of the group had left, apart from Connor and his friend from the pool table, the only one who's name she hadn't learnt.

"You got pissed and collapsed after two steps," he said, speaking to her for the first time, talking as if to an idiot. "Real clever."

"Where do you live?" Connor asked, giving the guy a look that said 'back off'. "We'll drop you off."

"Nowhere," she replied, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Everyone lives somewhere," the guy said.

"Not me. Got kicked out earlier."

"Well, that explains the crazy drinking," Connor muttered. "Alright, you can sleep on my couch for tonight, and we'll see about finding you somewhere to live tomorrow. How's that sound?" His only reply was a snore, Lena having already lost the battle to stay awake. "I'll take that as a yes then. Help me carry her, mate." Sighing, the other guy picked her up.

"She's heavier than she looks," he grunted. Walking through the still crazy pub, he laid her in the back of his car and strapped her in. "Come on, or Jess'll be wondering where I've been."

"Don't worry, I'll stick up for you."

"God help me." The sound of their laughter was all that remained as the car sped off into the distance, carrying with it Lena.

* * *

**Translations**

**If they're wrong, then I apologise. I'm not fluent in either language, and am relying on the internet (not the best idea I ever had, but the only solution I could think of).**

**Dus achub fi rhag ferched trafferthus - **God save us from troublesome daughters

**Vin aici - **come here

**Ş****urub tu - **screw you

**Tat****ă****–**father

* * *

**I'll try and update quicker this time, though no promises. Please review, I'd love to know what you think. Rx**


End file.
